Crazy
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: What happens when two best friends decide they need a senior skip day from their boring, private school? Bella and Rose enjoy a day of music, laughs, dirt roads, swimming, boys, and most importantly, friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to Kara (StillDreaming85) & Sherry (Banshee69) for their help in cleaning this up & advice on it as well. I don't own Twilight, SM does. **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

This fic was inspired by the Aerosmith's video - Crazy.

.

.

.

I was sitting in first period Algebra, staring out the window, admiring the beautiful day. Tapping my red manicured nails on the desk, I let out a sigh as I picked up my pencil and tried to concentrate. Mr. Osborne is droning on and on about how four plus y = yadda yadda, and my mind has wandered back off again.

"Bella." I hear someone whispering my name. I look up from where I had been doodling on my notebook to where the voice came from.

It's Rose, my best friend since we met the first day of fifth grade. She's taught me a lot over the years, mainly confidence.

.

.

.

****flashback****

We met the first day of school on the playground. I had just gotten my turn on the swings. Freddie Johnson came up to me and told me it was his turn. I told him I had just got on, and he told me to move. I spoke in a low voice, without looking at him, and said that I wanted my turn. Freddie took hold of my hair and pulled it until I got up. The next thing I knew Freddie's head is being snapped back and he screamed.

Here I am, staring at this beautiful, dark blonde haired angel, with the iciest blue eyes I've ever seen. She has a fist full of Freddies jet black hair in her tiny hand.

"Didn't your momma teach you any manners?" She asked him.

He tried to move his head, but he couldn't. She really had a tight grip on him. He just whimpered a little bit.

"It was my friends turn to swing and you tried to take it, you rude boy. You pulled her hair too and that hurts." She jerked his head back. "Doesn't it?"

"Yes," he managed to stutter out.

"I'm going to let you go, but first you need to tell my friend you're sorry for being a doodoo head and tell her it won't happen again."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't bother you again."

I stood there looking at them in amazement. I couldn't believe it. All I could manage to say was, "K."

She released him and he scampered off.

I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of her or not, but I sure was in awe of her.

"Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose."

"Uh hi, I'm Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella."

She pointed behind me. "Both swings are empty now, do you still want to swing?"

I replied with an enthusiastic, "Yes." So we plopped down on them and begun to swing.

"Thanks Rose, for helping me."

"Stick with me, we'll be best friends."

I smiled so big it made my cheeks hurt. "I have a best friend."

****End flashback****

.

.

.

We've been attached at the hip ever since that day.

"What is is Rose?" I try to whisper back to her, but half the class turns to look my way.

Rolling her eyes at me, she mouths the words. "Meet me at my locker after class."

I salute her and wait for the bell.

.

.

.

I was out of my seat before the damn bell even rung and headed for the door.

I meet Rose at her locker to see what was so fucking important.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Rose."

"You know this day is far too nice to be stuck in school wearing these stupid uniforms?" Rose complains, as she tugs at the skirt of said uniform.

"Shut the front door, bitch. I was just sitting in class thinking the same thing."

"Great minds baby, high-five."

I reach up and slap my palm to hers.

"Well, since we're eighteen and we're seniors, it's practically written in the rules that we have to skip the rest of the day, right?"

I look at her with a smirk. "Of course."

"Awesome, go to your locker, get your shit and when the tardy bell rings… we're outta here."

I shoot two guns with my fingers, wink and click my tongue at her. "Gotcha."

She rolls her eyes at my cheesy self. "Just don't get caught."

I wave her off, mumbling, mocking her as I go. "Just don't get caught."

The tardy bell rings and I'm out the door, heading toward Rose's badass, black Mustang convertible.

She's already in the car, dropping the rag top, when I open the door.

"Was it a good idea to do that in the school's parking lot?"

She flips her dark blonde locks over her shoulder. "I like the thrill of possibly getting caught. It gets my juices flowing."

I wrinkle up my nose. "Eww… I don't want to know about your juices."

We both are laughing as we burn rubber out of the school's parking lot.

.

.

.

 **A/N:This is a short ficlet. There will be only five chapters total. It's already written, but I am waiting on it to be betad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Kara (StillDreaming85) & Sherry (Banshee69) for their help in cleaning this up & advice on it as well. I don't own Twilight, SM does. **

.

.

.

Driving down these old dirt roads is our absolute favorite thing to do on a summer day. The wind whipping our hair, the hot sun beaming on our faces as we sing loud and proud to all the classics on the radio.

"We need gas and something to snack on."

"Yeah, and I need to get out of this damn uniform."

"Hell yes, we can change at the gas station."

Pulling up to the gas pumps, it was like a deserted wasteland, this town is so fucking small.

"You pump it and I'll go in and check out the snacks." Rose says, as she grabs her bag.

I start giggling, making crude hand gestures. "Pump it."

"Oh my gosh, just pump the fucking gas."

"I thought it was funny, bitch."

I get out and notice there's some old creeper, sitting there, staring at me. He wiggles his eyebrows at me and waves. Ewww… I offer a small smile and the tiniest of waves in return.

I get the nozzle from the gas pump and notice Rose has parked on the wrong side. Great! I pull the hose to the other side of the car and it looks like Mr. Creeper will get a show after all. I laugh to myself, thinking, should I? I start swaying my hips, side to side. I look over my shoulder and he is sitting there staring at my ass, licking his lips. I bust out laughing.

I finish up and head inside with my bag to see what Rose is doing?

"Come here, Bella." Rose grabs me by my arm and drags me into one of the tiny isles."

"Careful with the merchandise," I tell her, as I pry her hand off my arm.

Ignoring me, she goes on. "You see the guy up there at the register?" I take a quick peek and nod.

"Well, I've been flirting with him."

I gasp in mock shock.

"Shut up." She pushes me. "He said whatever we want, we can have."

"Have? Like for free?"

"Yes, for free. Let's go in that photo booth over there, change out of these uniforms, and then we can get our stuff."

The evil little smile on her face, I knew she was up to no good.

Laughing. All I could do was agree with her. "Okay."

.

.

.

Coming out of the photo booth changed into our cutoffs and tank tops was so much better than those stuffy school uniforms we were required to wear.

We start grabbing the stuff we need, stuff to munch on, chips, candy bars, soda, an extra pair of sunglasses because you need those, and we go up to thank what's-his-face. We hand him the photos that we took in the booth as we were changing our clothes.

.

.

"I think he about swallowed his tongue." I snorted out, laughing.

"No shit, have you seen us, we're hot."

Well, one could never say Rose lacked confidence.

"I think I might go back sometime and see him, he was kind of cute."

"Really?" I'm a bit surprised.

"Yes, really."

I raise my hands. "Hey, no need to get defensive. I'm just shocked is all. Did you even get his name?"

Driving down a dusty, dirt road I witnessed something I never thought I'd never see… Rose blushed.

"Yes, I got his name. It's Emmett."

"Cool, he was cute."

She raised a brow at me. "Bitch."

"Don't worry, he's all yours."

"Damn straight."

And we're cool… cruising along, getting the summer rays on our skin.

.

.

.

"Whoa, did you see that!?" I scream out of nowhere.

"What?" Rose asks in a panic.

"Stop the car." I was almost hyperventilating.

"Bella, what is it? You're freaking me out here."

"Back there." I say, pointing back toward where we just came from. "Sitting on a John Deere Green tractor was the hottest guy."

"Are you fucking kidding me, I thought something was seriously wrong with you?"

"There is, Rose, I think I'm in love?"

"She sits there and looks at me like I've lost my mind for about five seconds. "Okay, well then there's only one thing to do."

She puts the car in reverse and punches the gas.

The next thing I know we're next to the field, parked and watching John Deere Green mow hay. He's wearing a fucking cowboy hat for fucks sake and he's shirtless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Kara (StillDreaming85) & Sherry (Banshee69) for their help in cleaning this up & advice on it as well. I don't own Twilight, SM does. **

.

.

.

 **Also Happy Birthday to Sherry!**

.

.

.

I don't know how long we sat there and watched him, but I was getting hot, and it had nothing to do with the sun beaming down on me.

He finally looked over and noticed us sitting there, staring.

He stops the massive machine and returns our stares.

I wave at him and he reaches up, grabs the brim of that fucking hat and tips it at me.

I think he melted my heart and every bit of it just flooded into my panties.

He reaches down and does something with the gears and he takes off. My heart sinks in disappointment, he's leaving.

Then, I notice him making a circle and I'm getting excited that he's headed this way.

John Deere Green pulls up alongside the fence and kills the engine. He hops off, and I heard the thud of his cowboy boots as they meet the hard surface of the ground. It matches the thud, thud, thud of my heart.

Clank, clank, clank… he walks around the tractor and dear lord, he's even more spectacular up closer than he was several feet away.

I take him in, starting from head to feet. Cowboy hat, shirtless, tight wranglers, wife beater tucked into the back pocket, and then those damn boots. His body is a wet dream come to life and he's standing in front of me in all his hot sweaty, glory.

He tips his head. "Ladies, what can I do for ya?"

Holy shit, his voice, he has a southern accent. I'm definitely in trouble with this one.

Rose pinches my leg because I can't stop staring at his chest long enough to speak to him.

"Oh yeah, sorry… you're hot. I mean you looked hot out here working in the sun." God could I be any more lame?

He runs his hand across his chest and down his stomach. "I am rather hot." He says with a sexy smirk on his face. "It gets really _hot_ working out here in the fields all day."

"I bet it does." I watched a bead of sweat run over his pec, down his abs and into the waistband of his jeans. Damn lucky drop of sweat.

He took off his hat and ran a hand through his sweat darkened hair. "What do you suppose I do about that?"

I turn to look at Rose and she winks at me, I wink back at her. "Well, I was going to suggest that you… come along with us."

He quirks his brow. "And where might you be going?"

I shrug my shoulder, trying to act coy. "Down to the lake to swim."

"Hmmm… ya see, the thing is, I don't have any swimming trunks with me." He surmises, as he rubs the five o'clock shadow on his jaw.

I smirk up at him. "That's okay, we don't have our bathing suits with us either."

The look that flashes over his face is primal, I can use that look in my spank bank for years to come.

He moves so fast it's almost impossible to see him as he jumps into the backseat.

"That sounds like an offer too good to pass up, let's go."

.

.

.

I turn sideways in my seat, and JDG as I have now dubbed him in my mind, is stretched out in the back. His arms are across the top of the backseat, his legs spread wide, he looks relaxed and yummy.

"So, I'm Bella and she's Rose." I say, pointing to Rose.

JDG reaches up through the seats with his right hand, I extend the same and we connect. It's like a shock, static electricity is flowing through my body, as soon as he touched my hand. He jolts a little and I know he felt it too. "Mine's Edward."

He pulls his hand away from mine and I see him rub it against his thigh.

Rose just offers a wave in the mirror. "Hi."

.

.

.

We get to the lake and get out, no one else is here, of course, there's no need to be nervous.

Rose and I start to take our clothes off, we're used to seeing each other in nothing but our underwear. When we're down to our bra and panties, we take off running toward the lake, hauling ass, laughing all the way.

We're splashing each other, having a good time when we look up and notice Edward leaning against the car with his hands in his pockets.

I shield my eyes against the sun. "What are you doing?" I motion for him to come on.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, I sorta don't have on any underwear."

My mouth drops open. "You mean you're going commando?"

He rubs his palms down his thighs and that didn't help to keep me from looking at his junk.

He nods. "Yup, I told ya, it gets hot out there. The extra layers only make it worse."

"I don't mind if you don't? I won't look." Rose whispers.

Gosh, I so won't mind.

"Ummm… yeah, I know he's hot."

Rose gigglesnorts.

I glare at her. "Not helping here."

She mouths. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Edward, just strip down… naked and come on in."

He's hesitant. "Are you all sure?"

We both answer. "Yes."

"Okay, here goes nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Kara (StillDreaming85) & Sherry (Banshee69) for their help in cleaning this up & advice on it as well. I don't own Twilight, SM does. **

.

.

.

He starts with his boots, pulling them off one by one. Then, he takes off his socks. He reaches for his belt buckle and unfastens it. I know I should turn around, but I can't because Edward has me pinned in place with his eyes. Eyes that are so full of raw emotion it almost takes my breath away.

We are staring, locked eye to eye, as he undoes the button of his jeans. When his hand moves lower to slide the zipper down I swallow thickly. He pulls the two flaps open of the fly and grabs hold of the edges and begins the descent over his narrow hips.

I have to keep swallowing because my mouth is so damn dry. This is the most erotic thing I have ever seen in my life. That V seems to have been chiseled from stone. I can't make up my mind where I want to look? His face, chest, abs, or at what's about to be revealed to me.

His eyes haven't left my face the whole time. He's almost completely hairless except for a light dusting across his chest, under his arms, and holy hell, "Yep he manscapes."

"What the fuck is manscape?"

"Uh, did I say that… out loud?"

Rose, who is laughing beside me, facing the other way. "Yes, yes you did."

I drop my chin to my chest. "Me and my no filter brain."

"Don't worry, it makes you, you. I love that about you."

"Thanks Rose, but Edward might not think it's so enduring?"

"If he's going to like you, spend time with you, then he will like all of you. Even the oddball quirks, that's what makes you special."

"Awww… you're going to make me cry."

"Bitch, please, you can get Lifetime special some other time. You have a fuck-hot, naked guy waiting on you to swim."

Squeee. "I do, don't I?"

The next thing we know we're being splashed by said fuck-hot, naked guy.

.

.

.

We spend the rest of the day laughing, talking, swimming, eating our snacks, and having loads of fun splashing around in the lake, just the three of us.

"I guess we better head back pretty soon." Rose informs me, as we sit on the bank trying to air dry. Edward is still in the water and said he'll come out once we're dressed and in the car.

"Do you think he'll want to see me again?"

"How could he not?" She states with confidence.

"I hope you're right?" I respond, as I put my clothes on.

"I know I am." She says, slipping her shirt over her head.

.

.

.

I get in the car as Rose grabs Edward's clothes and puts them in the backseat. I just look at her like, 'what are you doing?'

"Okay Edward, we're finished." She yells, and jumps into the driver's seat.

"Are your eyes closed?"

Rose has that damn evil grin on her face. Oh no… I shake my head at her.

She grips the steering wheel. "I'm just going to start the car so we can listen to some music."

"Uh, okay?"

I hear Edward approach the car and go to reach into the backseat for his clothes. Rose has already put the car in drive and has now punched the gas.

She throws her head back, laughing her ass off. I turn around to look and see poor Edward standing there in the dust holding his junk in his hands.

"Rose!" I yell at her.

She stops the car. "I wasn't leaving him, I was only fuckin' with him."

"Come on, Edward!" I holler to him.

Watching him is funny, but kind of painful too. He is barefoot after-all.

When he gets to the car and starts to reach in for his stuff, Rose takes off again.

She's not going fast, but the funny thing is, Edward doesn't stand there this time. Nope, he chases us down and he jumps in on my lap. We're laughing so fucking hard I almost forget that he is totally naked… almost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Kara (StillDreaming85) & Sherry (Banshee69) for their help in cleaning this up & advice on it as well. I don't own Twilight, SM does. **

.

.

.

 **A/N:** This is the 5th and final chapter. I'm just going to drop this off here and hide! ;) LOL

.

.

.

Rose is laughing so hard she says she has to pee and stops the car to do so.

She grabs some napkins and runs to some bushes for privacy.

"Is it mean if I say I hope she pisses on her foot?"

I laugh at that because I was thinking the same thing. "No."

"Let me get off your lap, I have to be squishing you? And I need to put my pants on."

I look at him through my lashes. "I kinda like you like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well Bella, what if I told you, I kinda like you?"

I smile a big toothy smile. "I'd have to say that would make me very happy because I like you, too."

"That's a good thing."

"Why's that, Edward?"

"Because when I kiss you, if you didn't like me, Bella, that would be tragic."

"But, you haven't-" And I was cut off from finishing with his lips pressed to mine. It wasn't a hard, passionate kiss. It was soft and slow, filled with promises of things to come. It left me wanting more.

He pulled back much too soon and breathless. "Bella, I want more, more days like today with you, more everything. Tell me I can see you again."

"Yes, of course, I want to see you again as well."

"Good, now let me get out so I can put my pants on."

"Okay, if you must?"

He opens the car door and leans to get out. His apple shaped bottom is on full display, how can I resist? I smack it, hard!

He slowly turns toward me, almost poking me in the eye with his not so little John Deere Green. Someone likes a little kink?

Reaching into the back for his clothes, his voice has gotten deeper, sexier. "Oh Bella." He shakes his head. "You don't want to start something with me that we can't finish… today."

I lick my lips as I look into his eyes. "Soon."

He rubs his thumb over my cheek. "Soon."

.

.

.

**** The End ****

.

.

.

 **A/N: I had a ball writing this, it made me smile & laugh the whole time I was writing it. I'm sorry I cockblocked you, but that's just where it happened to end in my head. Don't come after me with pitchforks, please! If you enjoyed it as much as I did, show me some love & review! Thanks for going on this journey with me! Thanks to all who have read & reviewed or recommended me & this story out, I truly do appreciate it more than words can say. **


End file.
